


Just One Glance

by MeredithBrody



Series: NOLA Fic Dump [6]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One glance conveys a huge amount of emotion when it's shared between the right people. (proto-Prody, 1x14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Glance

Brody was fed up of going through this. Fed up of reliving the same thing over and over again. Why would this not leave her alone? Why was it impossible for her to catch a break and move past this? Every time she thought she was over it the navy brought it back up and she was once again brought in for questioning.

She was stuck here. Whatever he'd said to Pride had convinced her friend to make her stay here. Standing up here she couldn't blame him for that. He wasn't just her friend, or whatever else they were to each other. He was also her boss and a senior federal agent. If he was ordered to do something then he needed to do it. It wouldn't matter if she was his own mother. He'd still have to do it. That meant she was answering all of these questions for what felt like the millionth time.

She'd left everywhere else when things like this had gotten in the way. She hadn't run, specifically, but she had left. She was trying to put it all behind her and most certainly leaving the places that reminded her of it was the best idea. The problem was that she was settled here, she was happy here. a large part of that was because of him. Pride. He had taken her under his wing and the last few months they'd begun to get even closer. So close that now she could make a good guess at his thoughts. She'd always been somewhat connected to him, and was able to finish his sentences almost from the moment she arrived, but this was more than that.

As he looked up to her she saw the look on his face. That look that normally she only saw when it was just the two of them. He was protective and caring and worried all at once, and that look was how he conveyed it. Always that look. She had seen it a number of times now, first at Christmas when they'd gone carolling together, the second was a few weeks earlier when she'd almost got shot. This one though, this was brand new because they weren't alone. He had LaSalle, and she had her questioner. The last thing she needed was him realising there was something more going on with her and Pride. She didn't know what it was yet, but she still didn't want him to know.

Instead she just looked back at her boss, her friend, and tried to mentally tell him to go on, to do the job she should be helping with and find Hackett's killer. She didn't need rescuing, though she could tell that was what he wanted to do. Brody needed him to find this killer, and to help clear her name of this incident. Then she could move on, and decide what to do next.

Running from this place, running from him, was not going to be an option. She knew she was going to have to work hard to convince them of that though. History was a powerful indicator, but she'd never been connected to anywhere like she was this place before, so even though she was terrified, she was going to stay and fight. She knew that doing that, he'd be by her side.


End file.
